Seniors in High School
by cuptanm0ex
Summary: It's a one shot to make up for the delays that I have made about my on going series "Running out of Time". Hope you guys enjoy! :D


Hey guys! CuptanM0ex here. :D So I've decided that I should make up for the long delays with "Runing out of Time" and just do a short one shot. I'm in accounting right now so I have time :P Anyways I hope you enjoy. There won't be any smut in this one shot, but IT'S ALL FLUFF. Once again I'm sorry and I'm working on chapter 8-10 as I am typing this. Chapter 7 is already complete, but I don't have my laptop yet to put it out there. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! See you all the next time. :3 –CuptanM0ex

Bonnibel Bubblegum was an honors student at Ooo High School. She was well known for her beauty and brains, but she didn't see it that way. She saw herself as a normal person just like everyone around her.

"Ugh. I don't see why people have to stare at me all the time. I'm not some freak of nature." She complained to her best friend who was well known as "Lady"

Lady just smiled and rubbed Bonnibel's head. Lady and Bonnibel were headed to lunch to meet their other friends.

"Well babe. You are a sight to see, but then again I don't want anyone else looking at you." A chilling voice said behind them.

"Marcy!" Bonnibel smiled as she turned around to see her vampire girlfriend, and wrapped her arms around the other girls neck.

"I'm just going to head out, but you two make it quick!" Lady smirked as she walked ahead.

Bonnibel blushed a deep shade of red as she continued hugging the girl. Oh, that's right. There's one thing that nobody knows about her. She was in love with a girl. Not just any girl. Marceline Abadeer and Bonnibel Bubblegum have known each other since they were very young, and once they were freshmen in high school; Marceline had the courage to ask the young girl to date. Of course their relationship has been kept on the down low, but neither of the girls minded.

"So.. Bonnie.." Marceline said as she pulled the other girl from her body.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You know we're seniors now, and we're going to graduate soon."

"Yes Marceline. I am aware of that." Bonnibel giggled as Marceline hugged the girl and began rubbing her nose against Bubblegum's neck.

"Never mind. Come on! Let's go to lunch. I'm starving and I don't think you'd be able to feed me right?" the pale girl smirked.

"Marceline! You are so distasteful! But… If you'd like; I actually will be able to feed you if you're willing to risk the chance of getting caught." Bonnie teased as she slowly brought her lips dangerously close to the other girl and then walking away.

Marceline smirked as she followed the other girl towards the empty classroom the made into their own personal room for their "Special Times".

"Uhnn… Marceline it's so good!" Bonnibel groaned in pleasure.

"Don't worry babe. I'm about to make it even better."

"Marceline wait! I'm not finished! I'm not ready! Ohhhh!"

"There. All better. Tastes better right?" Marceline smiled as she held the garlic sauce in her hand.

"Ugh! Marceline. This pizza is the best. Would you like some?" Bonnibel smiled as she handed her slice to the older girl.

"Whoa Bon. You forget I'm a vampire? I can't eat garlic." Marceline laughed.

"You're not even a vampire. You're just allergic to garlic." She replied while rolling her eyes.

"True babe. Now come here." Marceline said as she swept the other girl into her arms and carried her bridal style.

"You wanna kiss me?" She asked the pink haired girl.

"I don't know Marcy. I do have garlic on my lips. I don't want to kill you… Right now at least." She giggled.

"Your lips are worth my death." Marceline said as she leant forward and kissed her girlfriend.

"You're an idiot."

Today was their four year anniversary, and there was no better way to spend it than being together while eating pizza and joking around.

"Happy Anniversary Bonnie. I just want to ask you something, but before you freak out let me finish speaking." Marceline said as she put her girlfriend down and slipped something out of her pocket. She got down on one knee and said:

"Bonnibel Bubblegum. I am completely in love with you and only you. I know it's too early to get married but I wanted to ask now and wait until we're older to actually get married. Will you marry me you big nerd?" She smiled.

Bonnibel was now in tears and nodded her head yes as she took the beautiful ring.

"Yes. You big idiot. I will marry you! Now kiss me!" she replied.

"I love you."


End file.
